Anyway so maybe
by gustin puckerman
Summary: "Maybe I can write about my friends. There's one in particular that I think I'd be interested to write." When Yohei has to keep a journal for a class, he decides to document Hanamichi's life during and after rehab.—Post manga. Possible Hanamichi/Haruko but mostly Hanamichi's centric.
1. Epilogue: Starting Point

****Disclaimer**** : Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s).  
 **Pairing(s)** : Complicated and developing Haruko/Hanamichi, but we'll see. THERE ARE A LOT OF BROMANCE THOUGH. Maybe.  
 **Genre** : Family, Friends, Drama.  
 ** **Timeline** : **After the manga ends. Thus, SPOILERS for those who're in the middle of watching/reading it, or something. In the middle/post-rehab.  
 ** **Plot** :** Yohei has to write a diary for a class, and surprisingly or maybe not, he's decided to write about one Sakuragi Hanamichi. What he expects to write are mostly a humour-filled struggle of his one good friend's incredible journey in returning to his beloved basketball court—but unexpectedly, the past are catching up more ways than one, and maybe they'll find out that that's just how life works.  
 **Warning** : This story will exploit heavily on depression, abandonment issues, death, serious medical issues, self-harming and perhaps a few more of triggering matter that would be listed appropriately as the story goes along. Proceed with caution.

 **Author's Note** : Inspired by circuswheel's fanfiction work _By the way_ (now can be found on AO3)—I've been wanting to write something similar to a diary-formatting kind of way? I mean, I'd like to give that sort of way of story telling a try, you know? And, also, at the same time, try not to make it _boring_ or whatever. Like, see if I can hold people's attention long enough, yanno. Now, I don't know if there's anymore _Slam Dunk_ fans out there who're still intimately active in this fandom—not that I am one too, I'm afraid—but… I don't know. I started rewatching the anime again just a few days ago, and after successfully raided 101 episodes out of it, I continued with the manga series, which had left me emotionally compromised after reading what has happened to Hanamichi, and I'm like—I'm dying to know what happens _after_ _that_ , you know?

I cannot even tell you how internally invested I am in that dumb redheaded monkey, but unfortunately, I am. And second to that, I love (LOVE!) Yohei Mito and the rest of Sakuragi's Legion (or, in the English dubbed: Hanamichi's Army), and I mean, there's just so much I wanted to know? Like, did Hanamichi ever play again? Like, if he did, did the pain in his spine return? What happens to the team? Are they getting anymore talented players in? Are the sub ever going to be as good and actually stand a chance to play in a real match? Does Hanamichi actually _gets_ the girl? And— _AND_ —the biggest question to have ever played in my head: where the _fuck_ does that red head come from, biologically? See! I could go on and on about this, I swear. But I won't. Thus, I'll only present you with this.

A galore of my headcanon and plausible occurrences of what _could_ happen. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Dedicated to those who are finding their place in the world,**  
 _ **Be strong. Be bold. Be kind.**_

 _Starting Point. A Prologue._

* * *

 **August 27**

I don't know why I should be surprised to see the first few pages already being scribbled with horrible sketches of bespectacled pigs—or maybe it's a bear? An extremely ugly one that wear glasses?—and an arrow pointed to its nose with words like THIS IS NOZOMI TAKAMIYA. I've told my friends to not touch or even go near this book, and they must've done the opposite and did this while I was not looking. Sometimes I don't even know why I try. Luckily, the book is still new and there isn't anything in it yet as I've only gotten the assignment.

Truth be told, I don't know how I should do this? Is this the correct way? Eri, my kid sister, once had a journal too and she always started her stuff with _Dear Diary_ and proceeded quickly to write about how mean I was to her that day, which I  wasn't, mind you, because I'm an excellent big brother, but I don't have an older brother to write mean stuff about so maybe I should write about how completely dumb my friends are. Not that they will know that I'm writing about them as this book will definitely bound to be private and confidential.

Private and confidential, Noma Chuichirou who couldn't draw to save his moustache. Private and confidential, Ohkusu Yuji WHO SPELLED TAKAMIYA'S NAME WRONGLY. Private and confidential, Nozomi Takamiya you big pig. And, of course, private and confidential Sakuragi Hanamichi, you red headed monster monk. Stay out of my stuff. But then again, I doubt any of you can even stand to look at this for more than five seconds as I am, surprisingly, writing in English.

I haven't actually told my friend this yet, though I have no doubt they'll find out sooner or later, that I've been taking some English classes lately. I mean, it's no big deal. It's just some classes. And it isn't for grades or anything—lord knows how we all have given up on that—I've actually enjoyed taking them? When my mom was smaller, I guess she was a pretty sick girl because she got into the hospital a lot and would stay there for a couple of months at time. And it just so happen that one time while she's there, she's been put next to an English woman named Marie and they've grown really attached since then.

When she had me, she'd tried having me stick by calling some of our relatives with "Aunties" and "Uncles" though that didn't work really well. Dad has a strong Japanese root, but mom didn't mind. When I was eleven, we had a great English teacher and during one of the exams, I've actually managed to pull off a decent essay. The teacher praised me so very highly, and I've felt very encouraged since then.

Anyway, yes. I've been going to English classes lately, and it's—I don't know—it's nice? The English teacher, a pretty lady by the way, is really surprised when she read over some of what I've managed to write during class.

"Do you read often, Mito-kun?" She'd ask. She's easily affectionate like that. I like her a lot.

"No," I've told her, in Japanese of course, "Not really." I read our English textbooks, whenever it's interesting. It's not a hobby or anything. My hobby is fighting, maybe. But no. Probably not. Fighting hurts. I mean, it's fun, sometimes. But it hurts. I like to watch people. I mean, my friends tend to do stupid things. They're very hilarious to watch. I don't tell the pretty teacher this, of course.

"Oh!" She says, eyes wide. "So good! So good!"

I have to admit I felt kind of proud. In all honesty though, I was just writing about a table.

So she's assigned us to keep a journal of our own, and write whatever we want to in it. We're supposed to write it twice a week. To be honest with you, I live a relatively normal live, so I don't have any particularly interesting materials to start from. Well, I've got my mom and my dad, and my younger sister, who's now thirteen years old. She's smarter than me though, in a lot of ways, and she's already so popular at her age. It's very surprising, considering how much of a social outcast she used to be when she's much smaller since she cried every five seconds for our mom, that cry baby.

Remind me to erase that later. My sister, unlike my ape group of a friend, can read in English.

Maybe I can write about my friends. There's one in particular that I think I'd be interested to write. He's kind of the reason why I started taking those English classes. But my hand's very tired now, and plus thinking of English words can tire you out so quickly, you know? Well, mom's calling me to eat. Gotta go now, journal/book/diary!

 **September 2**

It's the weekend again, so it means I'm visiting Hanamichi at rehabilitation.

I decided to go early because I didn't have anything else to do anyway and I really like the looks of the beach in the morning. (The rehab's near the seaside. It's very nice.) As usual, Hanamichi's wide awake and ready to conquer the world when I arrive, challenging the doctors and pushing past his limits. He immediately yells when he sees me, barking out his excitement at my face. It's amazing how much progress he's made in such a short amount of time, though it's not really surprising.

Perhaps Takamiya was right. Sakuragi was immortal.

Anyway, Hanamichi is the one friend I wanted to talk about you, Book. (Is it okay if I call you Book? I don't have any other good names to give you? Maybe Sakura? I've always liked that name.) He got injured in a basketball game earlier this summer, and he's been spending time to heal his spine for the past three months. The doctors have suspected that he might take more than six months. Eight, maybe. A year, at most. Perhaps more. There were a lot of numbers.

But Hanamichi, Book… He's something else, you know?

In less than three months, he can nearly run for hours without complaint about the pain returning. Sometimes, that'll go for days. Usually it's just the stitches from the surgery that has opened, which was why he'd say it's hurting again. But mostly… Mostly, he's doing what he's told. He takes his medications. He did the necessary exercises. He met with psychiatrists and switch physiotherapists when it's necessary. And he does this so obediently, it's actually puzzling to think that that's the same person I've met when I was eight.

He's grown, you know? In more ways than all of us have expected him to.

He's the reason I've decided to finally take those English classes, Book. It starts when Hanamichi begins playing basketball eight months ago. Watching him learning and maturing (is that the word, Pretty Teacher? I think so, right?) kinda makes me wanna do something with my life too, you know? I've tried playing basketball too, but Hanamichi seems far better at it. So, I'll write instead. I'll write about Hanamichi. How he's surprised people. How he'll continue to surprise people, I'm sure. Maybe.

It seems interesting, right?

Who knows, maybe I can sell this book one day. (No, offence, Sakura/Book.) When Hanamichi truly becomes a star, and I truly think he can, maybe these silly writings would actually worth something. (MONEY PERHAPS? HEHEHE)

The nurse is calling me now. Hanamichi needs an assistant for his afternoon walk and, as per usual, he's fighting the male nurses who's volunteering to have the walk with him. All and all, I suppose it's a good day. Bye, Book/Sakura/how about Kiku?

 **September 3**

By the way, Book/Sakura/Kiku, I'm sorry about the torn at the page before this one. Hanamichi saw you and tried to rip you away from me. You were also thrown into the ocean. I hate that guy.

(YOU ARE VERY EXPENSIVE FOR A NOTEBOOK OKAY BOOK/SAKURA/KIKU)

 **September 8**

It's not a good day, Book. Hanamichi has locked himself in the bathroom again when we all came over and no matter what we tried, he won't open the door. The first time he did this, he nearly killed himself because he'd swallow so many pills in an attempt to heal himself faster. It was just two weeks after the surgery and Hanamichi was frustrated with the little progress he made. And hearing the doctors telling him he won't be able to stand, let alone play, for a whole year kinda makes him lost his mind, you know?

He didn't kill himself, fortunately, when one of the scariest nurse managed to kick the door down. That's when they start assigning Hanamichi a therapist, so he could talk about his feelings or whatever that goes through that funky head of his. I guess it's necessary. It was scary when it happened once. I mean, even Gori and Megane-kun came down to check on him. He's better since. He hasn't tried to kill himself, so that's always good. But he'd lock himself in the bathroom for hours and hours. I don't know what he does in there.

Maybe he just sits down and thinks.

Anyway, he must've lost another argument to go back to school this fall with his doctor and the tension was just heavier today than some. I don't know. But his therapist's racing down to the rehab centre now. Maybe I should try talking to him again. See if he'll listen this time, that stubborn red headed devil.

Here's to luck.

* * *

 **First End Note** : I have no idea when Japan started out their school year, so if anybody wants to correct me on that, please do so. Obviously, I'm not very good with this. And I know having Yohei writing this kind of English is pretty advance for him since I've stated that he hasn't had a history with writing English very much, but I mean— _eh_ —bear with me okay.

 **Second End Note** : maybe I'll have Yohei gets deeper into what mental state Hanamichi's actually in. Or maybe I'll just do a whole new story from Hanamichi's points of view using a third person format. I don't know. It's been fun. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer**** : Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s).  
 **Pairing(s)** : Complicated and developing Haruko/Hanamichi, but we'll see. THERE ARE A LOT OF BROMANCE THOUGH. Maybe.  
 **Genre** : Family, Friends, Drama.  
 ** **Timeline** : **After the manga ends. Thus, SPOILERS for those who're in the middle of watching/reading it, or something. In the middle/post-rehab.  
 **Warning** : This story will exploit heavily on depression, abandonment issues, death, serious medical issues, self-harming and perhaps a few more of triggering matter that would be listed appropriately as the story goes along. Proceed with caution.

 **Author's Note** : I'm sure I've got a few things to say but alas, the words refuse to be formed when I needed them to. Thank you for those who have given this story a read so far—and an even bigger thank you to those who're willing to put in a review. I appreciate you lots and wish a full good week ahead of you!

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

 **September 10**

Hanamichi's back and okay again. I've decided to drop a visit today to see how the basketball team is going.

Mitsui still kind of flinches whenever I'm around—but that's okay, because it's not like it's affecting his play at all. Oh, if you weren't informed of it Book, Mitsui had a whole tragic backstory where he was once an MVP from his Junior High and had joined Shohoku Basketball team because of Coach Anzai. Honestly I don't know much about what happened with him and the coach, but I guess it was pretty special to him because there was one time when Coach Gramps got a heart attack and couldn't attend to a game and Mitsui had brought along coach's picture and kind of prayed to it, which in return sets Captain Gori and Hanamichi off because he's treating it as though coach has died, and I mean, if that doesn't describe Micchi's dedication to coach, then I don't know what does.

Anyway. So, apparently, like nearly three years back—when Micchi joined Shohoku for the first time—he got himself injured and I think it was really bad because it was really, really affecting the guy, and I suppose things just quickly went downhill from there. He stopped playing basketball entirely at one point and was holding a grudge towards anybody who does, or, I mean, something like that. It's all very long and sad and emotional and unnecessary because Micchi then gets involved with these group of troublemakers who were then very eager to destroy the basketball team.

Since Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya and I were always around the gym, we were kinda there when Micchi and his gangs ambushed Hanamichi and the lots. Around twenty minutes later—maybe it's just ten?—Hanamichi was pounding on this gigantic caveman to his feet and I was punching Mitsui repeatedly.

I mean, I wasn't brutal or anything. It's actually kind of surprising how easy it was for me to bring the other guy down since aren't gang leaders, which Micchi was, supposed to be the best fighter out of 'em all?

It's pretty scary for me to write this whole down, huh, Pretty Teacher? A lot of people tend to be surprised to find out that I, of all people, have this side to me. But it's not like it's all bad. My friends and I relatively keep ourselves clean now, especially since Hanamichi has sprung up to become someone people could actually respect, believe it or not. I'd like to think that we're all better people now.

A little lethal, perhaps. But that's only for our own protection.

Anyway, yes. I beat up a senior, and, I don't know—I tried not to make a big deal out of it. Micchi ends up regretting whatever stuff he did when he saw Coach Anzai (like mentioned before, the guy's like, totally in love with Coach Gramps or something), falling immediately to his knees and begging something like, "Can I play? Can I play basketball again, please?" To be honest, it's kind of weird. Sad, too. But mostly weird.

It all works out, though. Micchi was accepted back into the team, and they weren't eliminated from competing in hopes of winning the National Championship for participating in the fight since I redirect the blame to our gang and Micchi's. Sure, I mean, we got suspended for it—but it's not like it's the first time. So, it's okay.

Where was I going with this? Ah, right. Me, visiting the basketball team.

Believe it or not, the team could actually handle themselves after Captain Gori and Megane-kun and Hanamichi were gone. I mean, they lack someone who's large and tall to replace their legendary centre, but based on what Haruko has informed me, they've got a few guys that were quick on their feet on the team now. And the substitutes are making good out of their practice when their scoring rate has improved drastically.

"I mean," Haruko has said, cheerful as ever. "It's not at all helpless!"

Naturally, I chuckled at that, accepting her fact as I take in the busy scenery, before Ryota—that's the new Captain—came forward and asked me about Hanamichi. I leave out the part where he had another traumatic episode, of course—nobody knows about that except for us. Gori and Megane-kun knows too, since they were there when Hanamichi nearly committed suicide upon himself, but we made them promise to keep it a secret, and, I think, Coach Anzai has a feeling about it too. Not about the attempted suicide maybe. But that something was deeply wrong. It started when the big guy once snuck on me that one time and randomly asked how Hanamichi was doing with a very scary yet thoughtful expression—and only told Ryota that he's still recovering, but the doc says he's progressing quicker than they've anticipated, so that's exciting.

Ryota looks glad—like actually, genuinely glad—and Ayako started asking more about if she can get Hanamichi's official medical status to predict when he'll come back. I told her that I don't know, which I really don't, but also at the same time because I think Hanamichi's state has led his file to be confidential and maybe Ayako can ask personally from the rehab centre, but I doubt she'll get the full official assessment from the doctor.

I left quickly after that, with Haruko's letter perched between the pages of you, Book/Sakura/Kiku. A letter for Hanamichi. It's with me now, and I'm kinda looking at it as I'm writing down. I mean, it's not weird. (I guess it is, a little.) And I'm not curious. Maybe I'm sad, because do you know when Haruko starts sending Hanamichi's letters, Book/Sakura/Kiku?

Right after Hanamichi had that mental breakdown in the bathroom and tried, to, you know... well, let's just call it his Worst Day from now on, shall we? I feel really bad about having to remind that event every time. But, well.

Anyway.

I think it's Gori's doing. I think, it's Gori's way of helping without telling anybody what happened. So he must've asked Haruko to send Hanamichi a letter, maybe as an attempt to cheer Hanamichi up. It worked, thankfully. Hanamichi was definitely a happy man when he received that latter. And I'm glad they're still corresponding even until now.

I wonder if Hanamichi secretly knows that Takenori might be involved in this whole letter-sending thing.

Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. Who knows. It's a wonder what goes through Hanamichi's head sometimes.

Woah. My hand is super tired now. I wrote a lot today. Guess I'd do anything except study, huh? Well, Eri's currently blaring at me from the other side of the door and quite possibly trying to have the whole wooden structure demolished to pieces. I'm gonna go and see what she wants. Something about a shoe or whatever. She's always finding ways to make life more difficult. Guess, you better be grateful you don't have a sister Book/Sakura/Kiku.

But then again, you're an object. You won't be able to have any familial relation with anybody. Maybe a tree? How about a cardboard?

 **September 13**

Before we proceed further, I'd like to firmly state that once again, this book is private and confidential, even to you, Mito Eri, WHO IS A VERY BUSY BODY LITTLE BRAT and a girl, and no, I will not be writing about girls in here. So, you better put down this book instantly or I'm telling mom you're interfering with my English assignments. You know how proud mom is about me taking these classes.

Sincerely,  
Your Most Handsome Brother.

PS: YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE BUT I DID

Oh, and Book, have I ever mentioned that Eri has a crush on Hanamichi? I think it starts out like, even before Hanamichi and I were best friends. Do you know how weird that is? It is really weird. Of course Hanamichi is tragically oblivious to Eri's feelings, when he'd only seen Eri as his kid sister too. I mean, yeah, sometimes it's really fun to see Eri being completely crestfallen every time Hanamichi treats her back like she's nothing more than the girl he knew since she was four—but mostly—MOSTLY it's just gross.

Still though, it's fun watching Eri trying to curse Haruko. TRYING. (Yeah, she knows about Hanamichi's one-sided love. Like I said: gross.)

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Don't worry, Eri—who is an OC of mine—will have no romantic relationship with Hanamichi whatsoever. So far, I'd like to think that Hanamichi only sees her as a sister, or someone who's close to it, and he'll be seeing her as one for a long, _long_ amount of time. Plus, Eri's thirteen years old. So. Yeah. Let's not get overboard here, people.


End file.
